Ruostesydämet
by Hopealanka
Summary: Ullakkoa siivotessa saattaa löytyä sellaisiakin muistoja, joita ei välttämättä tahtoisi lainkaan palauttaa mieleensä. Ja valokuvien tapauksessa yksi kuva puhuu enemmän kuin tuhat sanaa.


Characters: Gilbert/Preussi, Ludwig/Saksa

Warnings: Hitler ja pari muuta iloista veikkoa, ylipäätään raskasta tekstiä

A/N: Minun pitäisi todella vaihtaa aihetta jossain vaiheessa, varsinkin kun nämä tuntuvat muuttuvan aina vain selittämättömämmiksi. Ikärajajärjestelyni myös. _Kursivoidut_ ovat takaumia, joten tavallaan tässä kulkee kaksi tarinaa, mennyt ja nykyinen, päällekkäin. Toinen sijoittuu toiseen maailmansotaan, kuten esimerkiksi Saksanmaan johtotähden Hillerin mukana olosta voi päätellä, ja toinen taas on nykyhetkeä. Koettakaa pysyä mukana, nauttikaa, ja sanokaa sana tai pari.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruostesydämet<strong>

_Siinä se kauan odotettu valokuvaaja nyt sitten viimein oli. Joskaan suurta häslinkiä tämän tänne kutsuminen ja saapuminen ei ollut aiheuttanut: kun käsky kävi valtakunnan mahtavimmilta miehiltä, tavalliset ihmiset eivät turhia viivytelleet toteuttaakseen saamansa velvoitteen - ainakaan jos henkikulta oli näille minkään arvoinen. Miehelle se ainakin näytti merkitsevän, liiankin näkyvästi hermostuneisuuden paistaessa selkeästi nuorilta kasvoilta. Gilbert hymähti pilkallisesti hihaansa, vaikka tunsi myös myötätuntoa kameransa kanssa hosuvaa valokuvaaja kohtaan. Tämä sai pelokkuutensa paljastaessaan osakseen vain tähän huoneeseen kerääntyneiden, maan lankoja käsissään pitelevien, hänen veljeään kuin marionettia tempoilevien, miesten halveksuvat katseet. Vaatteet vaikuttivat laadukkailta, vaikkakin kuluneilta sodan vaikeuttaessa uusien pukineiden hankkimista tuntuvasti. No, sodan loputtua kaikki vaateilla keikailevat typerykset saisivat rauhassa pukeutua mihin hepeniin tahtoivat, sillä jos kaikki menisi niin hyvin kuin oli suunniteltu ja toivottavaa, tästä maasta kehittyisi suurmahti - vielä suurempi kuin nyt. Gilbert voisi omasta puolestaan iskeä riemuiten ensimmäisten joukossa kiinni niihin parhaisiin vaatekappaleisiin, tämä iänikuinen univormu alkoi jo maistua puulta. Hänen omassa sinisessään ei ollut mitään vikaa, mutta joinain juhlahetkinä, kuten nyt, oli enemmän tai vähemmän vaadittavaa pukeutua maan virallisempaan kokonaisuuteen. Mustan pukineen jäykkä kaulus hiersi niskaa._

"_Kaikki näkyisi olevan nyt valmista", valokuvaajan yllättävän karkea ääni informoi. Gilbert olisi voinut vannoa tämän yrittävän piiloutua kameransa taakse. Toista kertaa miestä ei varmasti tähän taloon kutsuttaisi, eikä albiino edes ymmärtänyt kuka oli ylipäätään keksinyt hankkia juuri tämän henkilön ikuistamaan heidän tämänpäiväiset kasvonsa, silmänräpäyksen heidän elämästään, valokuvaksi. Luultavasti joku typerä sihteerikkö. "Ei ole", pelättyä turvallisuuspoliisia kontrolloiva silmälasipäinen mies tokaisi yllättäen Gilbertin takaa, saaden tämän säpsähtämään. Valokuvaaja pyyhkäisi vaaleita otsahiuksia hämillisesti korvansa taakse, "mitä te tarkoitatte?" Nuorimies olisi vastannut täydellisesti arjalaista rotumääritelmää ilman tuota varomatonta levottomuuttaan, jonka oli joko kyvytön tai liian typerä piilottamaan. "Deutschland ei näy olevan joukossamme", vastaus tuli kuivalla, hieman paheksuvalla äänensävyllä. Gilbert kohotti hämmästyneesti kulmiaan. Hän oli jollain tapaa koko ajan kuvitellut Ludwigin joko saapuvan aivan pian tai olevan jo täällä, jossain hänen näkökenttänsä ulottumattomissa, keskustelemassa matalalla äänellään sodan kulusta. Albiino oli jo kääntymässä vastatakseen jotain nasevaa yllättäen selkänsä taakse ilmestyneelle miehelle, muttei ehtinyt vain muutaman metrin päässä seisovan Führerin ärähtäessä:" Enkö minä ole aina painottanut täsmällisyyden merkitystä?" Hetkellisesti Gilbertin teki mieli napauttaa jotakin takaisin, sillä sanojen sävy ei imarrellut pikkuveljeä, joka normaalisti oli mitä täsmällisin ja tunnollisin sekä töiden että sovittujen tapaamisten kanssa. Eikä hänellä todellakaan ollut aavistustakaan, mihin tämä oli nyt jäänyt, sillä myöhästely ei todellakaan kuulunut Ludwigin tapoihin. Mutta albiino pysyi viisaasti hiljaa tietäessään, ettei häntä muutenkaan katsottu tässä seurassa kovin kunnioittavasti - hän oli vanhentunut ja Kolmannen valtakunnan tiellä ja vieläpä väärän näköinen ja huono käytöstavoiltaan - eikä turha mukina suinkaan parantaisi tilannetta. Sen sijaan hän pakotti kasvoilleen puolitekoisen virnistyksen ja tarjoutui:" Minä käyn etsimässä Westenin. Hetki vain ja hän jo on täällä."_

_Gilbert oli kuin ei olisi lainkaan tuntenut kankaan läpi selkäänsä porautuvia happamia katseita kävellessään ulos kohtuuttoman suuresta oviaukosta._

* * *

><p>"Bruder! Etkö sinä voisi jo herran tähden lopettaa sen leikkimisen ja keskittyä siivoamiseen?" Ei Ludwigin turhautunut, osittain jo periksi antanut kivahdus Gilbertiin paljoakaan vaikuttanut. Ei ollut koskaan vaikuttanutkaan. Hän vain innostui saadessaan pikkuveljensä hermostumaan käytökseensä. Leveä virnistys kasvoillaan albiino jatkoi vanhojen, risaisten leikkikalujen asettelua lattialle, käytännössä sotkien moninkertaisesti toivottuun siivoamiseen verrattuna. Töitä sen sijaan ahkerasti tehnyt, koko päivän vanhaa romua edestakaisin lajitellut ja kanniskellut, Ludwig huokaisi raskaasti:" Ja minä kun todella luulin, että sinusta olisi jotain hyötyä ullakon siivoamisessa..." "Mutta, Westen, minähän autan koko ajan!" vanhempi veljeksistä parahti vastaan ylidramaattisella äänellä. "Levittämällä vanhoja rojuja ympäri lattiaa..?" "Ne eivät ole vain rojuja", albiino tuhahti, "niillä on tunnearvoa. Tai ainakin pitäisi olla sinulle. Katso nyt tätäkin, etkö sinä muka muista!" Ludwig käänsi päänsä sivuun Gilbertin lähestulkoon tyrkyttäen ruosteista tinasotamiestä hänen kasvoilleen. "Nämä olivat sinulle niin tärkeitä! Montako kertaa minun piti uhkailla sinua ennen kuin maltoit käydä nukkumaan, kun olisit vain tahtonut leikkiä 'armeijallasi'?" Siniset silmät eivät kohdanneet punaisia. "Siitä on kauan, Bruder... En minä enää leiki niillä." Vanhempi puhahti arvostelevasti, mutta laski ikivanhan lelun käsistään vierelleen lattialle muiden joukkoon. "Ainakin se olisi huomattavasti turvallisempaa kuin leikkiä ihan oikeilla armeijoilla", tuhahdusta seurasi huvittunut nauruntirskahdus, "mutta kuvittele nyt Russlandkin leikkimään tinasotamiehillä... Tai Schweden... ja yhtä haltioituneina kuin sinä aikoinasi." Yllättäen Ludwigin äreät kasvot muuttuivat kaukaisiksi, ilmeettömiksi, ja äänestäkin tuli pelkkää mutinaa. "En minä tahdo enää leikkiä minkäänlaisia armeijaleikkejä."<p>

Gilbert säpsähti saatuaan ajattelemattomuuttaan toisen mielialan muuttumaan. Äkäinen ilme ja kaikki paasaus piilottivat kuitenkin alleen vain välittämistä, ja albiino tiesi, ettei hänen veljensä oikeasti ollut niin närkästynyt kuin esitti olevansa. Mutta kasvoille leviävä etäinen ilme oli hänelle merkkipaalu lopettaa ja vaihtaa aihetta.

Huolimattomalla kädenliikkeellä Gilbert pyyhkäisi lattialla siisteihin riveihin huolella asetellut tinasotamiehet sivuun. Hallahunnutuksen saaneet siniset silmät pilkahtivat ja sulivat punaisen värin vallatessa nuoremman kasvot albiinon löytäessä kaivelemansa arkun pohjalta vanhoja maaleja ja erityisesti kellastuneita, haperoisia piirustuksia. Kömpelöt, lapsekkaat viivanvedot ja rajojen yli tursuilevat, aikojen saatossa halkeilleet ja haalentuneet värit eivät olisi ehkä päässeet minkään sortin taidenäyttelyyn, mutta kahden veljeksen mielessä ne herättivät lämpimiä muistoja. Gilbert oli yksinomaan helpottunut saadessaan veljensä herätettyä takaisin maan pinnalle sieltä jostain mihin tämä oli taas hetkellisesti vajonnut - vaikkei toisaalta pikkuveljen kiusaaminen tämän lapsuudenaikaisilla piirustuksilla ollut ikävääkään ajanvietettä. Ludwig koetti kasvot hehkuen siepata arkit vanhemman kädestä, mutta tämä piteli niitä visusti juuri ja juuri toisen ulottumattomissa. Toisen nauraessa hersyvästi, ilkikurinen pilke välkkyen verenkarvaissa silmissä, toinen koetti vuoronperään anomuksia ja vaatimuksia ladellen saada nolostusta aiheuttavat piirrokset itselleen. Gilbert nousi ja pakeni perään lähtevää pikkuveljeään, joka ryntäili hänen perässään ympäri pölyistä, tavaroiden kansoittamaa ullakkoa. Lopulta Ludwig sai otteen albiinosta, joka kompastui ja kaatui rähmälleen lattialle.

"Oh, Bruder, anteeksi. Oletko kunnossa?" nuorempi kysyi, joskaan ei kovinkaan huolehtivaisella äänensävyllä kyykistyessään kaatuneen veljensä vierelle keräämään lattialle levinneet paperiarkit omaan huomaansa. Gilbert kierähti selälleen ja virnisti vain leveästi: "Sinä voisit näyttää ne Felille, hän olisi varmasti innoissaan lapsuudenaikaisesta piirustusharrastuksestasi." Ludwig pudisti päätään ja tokaisi, katsomatta kuitenkaan toista silmiin:" Minä poltan ne." Albiino nauroi, mutta tiesi tavasta, jolla toinen käsitteli hauraita papereita varovasti ja kummallisen haikeasta katseesta sinisissä silmissä, ettei pikkuveli tekisi väitöksestä huolimatta niin.

"Ja nyt me todella siivoamme. Sinäkin!" Ludwig painotti erityisesti viimeistä sanaa ojentaessaan kätensä veljelleen ja auttaen tämän ylös lattialta. Gilbert virnisti pyyhkiessään pölyä pois vaatteistaan ja tokaisi:" totta kai. Mitä minä sitten olen tehnyt koko ajan?" Pikkuveli veti terävästi henkeä ja päästi sen sitten raskaana huokauksena ulos kohottaessaan kätensä avuttomasti. "Olkoon!" Albiino veti kasvoilleen hämmentyneen ilmeen. "Mutta vastahan sinä halusit, että minä autan sinua siivoamaan! Päättäisit jo."

Ludwigin leukapielet kiristyivät uhkaavasti, ja oli aivan lähellä, ettei tilanne puhjennut huudoksi. Mutta mies vain puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen ja kääntyi kannoillaan ympäri, harppoen puhumattomana yhden pölyttyneen arkun eteen. Gilbert nauroi, kädet rennosti housun taskuissa, mutta nauru tasoittuen pian pelkkään vaikeasti tulkittavaan hymyyn hänen katsoessaan miten pikkuveli alkoi lähes raivokkaalla tahdilla nostella vuosikymmeniä vanhoja, mitä erilaisimpia rojuja ulos arkusta, jossa ne olivat saaneet kaikessa rauhassa maata ja pölyttyä ties kuinka kauan. Tänään Ludwig oli vain lopultakin päättänyt, että oli aika aloittaa ullakon perusteellinen siivous.

Vaikka loppujenlopuksi sekä iso- että pikkuveli olivat molemmat liian hentomielisiä raaskiakseen heittää paljoakaan pois tavaroita, joista suurin osa palautti elävästi mieleen jo melkein unohtuneita muistoja menneiltä vuosikymmeniltä ja -sadoilta.

"Ala siivota", Ludwig murisi selin häneen, kääntämättä edes katsettaan, kädet edelleen siirrellen päättäväisesti ilmeisesti nahkakantisilla kirjoilla täytetyn arkun sisältöä lattialle. Gilbert naurahti vastaukseksi, mutta totteli kuitenkin toista, haluamatta kurottaa liian pitkälle tämän kestokyvyn yli. Kiusantekoon kuului aina tietoisuus rajasta, jolloin oli päästänyt itsensä liian pitkälle. Hän palasi aiemmin penkomalleen arkulle, lappaen vähemmän hellävaraisesti loputkin rojut sen sisältä iloiseen sekamelskaan lattialle. Ludwig vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan paheksuvasti sekaista tavarakasaa, kuvitellen ettei albiino huomaisi.

"Se oli siinä", Gilbert ilmoitti tiputtaessaan viimeisenkin omatekoisen puumiekan muiden sekaan lattialle. Siniset silmät loivat tähän epätoivoisen katseen. "Älä kuvittelekaan jättäväsi niitä vain siihen keskelle lattiaa", Ludwig huomautti kuitenkin näennäisen välinpitämättömällä äänellä kääntyessään taas oman urakkansa puoleen. Vanhempi irvisti ja intti periaatteesta vastaan:" Westen! Et sinä voi olettaa-" "Kyllä minä voin. Enkä minä vain oleta vaan myös vakaasti uskon sinun tekevän niin." Gilbert muljautti merkitsevästi silmänsä kohti kattoa, ja ansaitsi Ludwigilta merkitsevän mulkaisun kohti vieressä kohoavaa tavaranpaljoutta tämän noustessa pino kirjoja sylissään jaloilleen. "Minä vien nämä alas. Yritä edes aloittaa sillä aikaa."

"Vain jos tuot samalla alakerrasta oluen, eihän tätä komentelua muuten jaksa", albiino vaati. Hänen hämmästyksekseen Ludwig todella suostui pyyntöön ilman sen suurempia mukinoita. Toinen poistui ja kun askeleet ullakon huterissa portaissa tarpeeksi etääntyneet, Gilbert heitti oitis jo käsiinsä nostamansa puuhevosen takaisin lattialle ja sieppasi sen sijaan rojukasasta jotain mielenkiintoisen näköistä lähempää tarkastelua varten.

Vasta muutamia minuutteja myöhemmin albiino alkoi huolettomasti viskoa joitain tavaroista takaisin arkkuun, muun muassa aikaisemmin keskustelunaiheena olleet tinasotamiehet. Luultavasti Ludwig vain päätyisi järjestelemään kaiken kuitenkin loppujen lopuksi uudelleen, moittien veljeään toheloinnista ja sotkuisuudesta. Gilbert tuhahti, hänenhän tässä kuului olla isoveli, mahtava Preussi, ja minkä hän sille mahtoi jos ylitiukka pikkuveli ei suostunut hyväksymään hänen tapaansa tehdä asioita. Yhden vanhoista almanakoista sinkoutuessa arkkuun sen sisältä liukui puolittain ulos jonkinnäköinen paperinpala. Gilbert tiputti rispaantuneen, lapselle sopivan olkihatun (hän muisteli Antonion tuoneen sen ja korin tomaatteja joskus tuliaisina) käsistään ja nojautui eteenpäin ylettääkseen sieppaamaan tuon salaperäisen kortin täysin toissijaisen, vanhentuneen almanakan kellastuneiden sivujen välistä. Jokin salainen nuoruusajan rakkausruno tai jotain vastaavaa, jolla pääsisi kiusoittelemaan veljeä loputtomiin? Vaikkei albiino ollut koskaan mitään pahaa tarkoittanut kiusanteollaan tai Ludwigille ylipäätään, päinvastoin.

Lähempi tarkastelu paljasti läpyskän kuitenkin nopeasti valokuvaksi. Mustavalkoiseksi, mutta uudemmaksi kuin useimmat arkun muista esineistä, jotka periytyivät lähinnä nuoremman veljeksen lapsuusajoilta. Gilbert pyöräytti kellastuneen kuvan sormissaan äkisti ympäri, taakse hänen omalla suuripiirteisellä käsialallaan raapustetun merkinnän vain todistaessa äkkiä kuvan etupuolen mieleen nostattamat, hatarat muistikuvat oikeiksi. Täydellinen hämmästys, varsinkin kuvan löytöpaikasta johtuen, syveni hitaasti albiinon kasvoilla.

"Bruder! Onko siellä jo valmista?" Äkisti rapuista kuuluva huuto ja nousevat askeleet havahduttivat Gilbertin ajatuksistaan. Hän vilkaisi vielä nopeasti, melkein uskomatta silmiään kuvaa, jonka oli luullut hukkuneen tai tulleen hävitetyksi jo kauan sitten. Hätäisesti hän tunki sen rintataskuunsa, tietäen taittavansa muutenkin haperan kuvan ja kääntyi nopeasti kohti ullakon ovelle saapunutta, kahta oluttölkkiä käsissään pitelevää, Ludwigia päin. Tämä rypisti kulmiaan. "Sinä et sitten ole saanut mitään aikaisiksi..." "Olenpas", Gilbert kiirehti väittämään, pyyhkien huolellisesti kaiken äskeisestä hämmästyksestä kielivän pois kasvoiltaan ja korvaten sen virnistyksellä, "katso vaikka. Ja anna se olut jo tänne äläkä panttaa sitä itselläsi."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mitä sinä täällä piileskelet", Gilbert huudahti löytäessään vihdoin ja viimein poissaolollaan loistavan pikkuveljensä erään oven takaa. Ei sieltä mistä hän olisi Ludwigin ensimmäiseksi kuvitellut yhyttävänsä, mutta sekä toisen makuu- että työhuoneen sekä yleisten tilojen osoittautuessa tyhjiksi, hänen tiensä oli viimein vienyt keittiöön. Niin paljon kuin toisen johtajat sitä kammoksuivatkin, tällä oli paha tapa purkaa hermojaan, jos ei töiden parissa, niin kyhäämällä aikaa ja tarkkuutta vieviä kakkuja. Jälkimmäinen tapahtui kuitenkin salassa tahoilta, jotka olisivat lopettaneet harrastuksen nopeasti ja tehokkaasti. Gilbert antoi olla, piikitteli joskus muuten niin tosikkomaista veljeään suloisten kakkusten leipomisesta, mutta oli niitä harvoja täällä, jotka eivät pistäneet asiaa pahakseen. Silti keittiön ovensuusta avautuva näky sai hänet ensin kohottamaan hämmästyneenä kulmiaan ja sitten päästämään lyhyen, terävän naurahduksen.<em>

_Kermaa pursottanut Ludwig käännähti nopeasti ympäri, tiputtaen huomaamattaan kermaa pöydälle. Säikähtänyt ilme kuitenkin rentoutui toisen tunnistaessa tulijan ainoastaan veljekseen ja kääntyi takaisin lähes valmiin kakkunsa koristelun puoleen. "Ai se olit vain sinä... Mitä nyt?" "Mitä sinä oikein olet puuhannut täällä, Westen?" Gilbert ohitti pikkuveljensä kysymyksen omallaan. Keittiöön levinnyt sekasorto hämmästytti häntä, varsinkin kun kyseessä oli Ludwig, joka ei koskaan aiheuttanut tarpeetonta sotkua ja oli heti siivoamassa jos jossain oli pienikin häiritsevä tahra. Vaikka Ludwig oli täysin rauhallinen ja koristeli kakkuaan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut, kaaos oli kuitenkin ensimmäinen sana, joka keittiön sen hetkistä olotilaa kuvaillessa tuli mieleen. Lattialle tipahtanut ja sivustaltaan repeytynyt jauhopussi oli nostattanut keittiöön jokin aika sitten valkean pilven ja nyt jauhon laskeuma oli levinnyt tasaisesti keittiöön, jättäen mittavan tilan kuorrutetuksi valkealla jauholla. Enemmän kuin se, ettei Ludwig ollut siivonnut edes jauhopussia lattialta, albiinoa järkytti myös tämän itsensä siistimättömyys. Lukuun ottamatta huolimattomasti pyyhittyjä kasvoja, myös pikkuveli oli osunut jauhopilven keskelle ja oli nyt yltä päältä valkoinen. _

"_Leiponut", nuorempi vastasi ykskantaan, ääni väreettömänä, tavoittamattomana. "Huomaan", Gilbert tuhahti ja astui ovensuusta peremmälle keittiöön, laskien melkein vastahakoisesti jalkansa valkoiselle alueelle, "mutta minua kiinnostaakin enemmän tietää mistä tämä iloinen sekamelska on peräisin." Ludwigilla täytyi tänään olla erityisen huono päivä; sotkun lisäksi tämä ei näyttänyt lainkaan muistavan, että joukkio tärkeitä ihmisiä sekä yksi valokuvaaja odottivat häntä yläkerrassa. Mikä ihme toista tänään vaivasi, mikä laittoi toimimaan vasten normaaleja tapojaan? Nuorempi veli kuitenkin vain liikautti epämukavasti olkapäitään ja näennäisesti keskittyi kerman pursottamiseen kuin se olisi ollut kaikista tärkein kiintopiste hänen elämässään. Lyhyen, odottavan hiljaisuuden päästä seurasi mumina:" Minä vain tiputin sen... Ei mitään sen ihmeempää." Gilbert veti kätensä puuskaan rinnalleen. "Etkä sitten siivonnut? Oikeasti, Westen, etkö sinä vasta jokunen päivä takaperin motkottanut minulle jostain tarpeettomasta pikkuliasta? Ja tämä valkoinen räjähdys on vielä vähän enemmän kuin tahra siellä tai täällä." Albiino olisi voinut lyödä asian leikiksi, olisi voinut nauraa tai kiusoitella veljeään tämän aiheuttamasta sotkusta. Jokin, ehkä alitajunta, piti hänet kuitenkin vakavana. Vaikka hän aina piikittelikin Ludwigia tämän tiukkapipoisuudesta, veljen kuului ja Gilbert halusi tämän olevan oma itsensä, ei kukaan muu. Yllättäen pitempi laski kermapursottimen kädestään vielä keskeneräisen kakun viereen pöydälle ja käänsi katseensa Gilbertiin. Katseiden vaihto ei kestänyt kauaa, mutta tarpeeksi useita sekunteja antaakseen isoveljelle aikaa huomata, miten uupuneen turrilta silmien sininen näytti. "Minä en nyt jaksaisi", Ludwig huokaisi raskaasti, "tässä päivässä on ollut muutenkin kestämistä. Ja jos sotku häiritsee sinua, ole hyvä vain ja siivoa - vaikket ikinä teekään niin." Gilbert nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja imaisi alahuultaan. Oliko tämä taas niitä päiviä? Ehkä tilanne jossain päin rintamaa oli tänään erityisen tiukka tai ehkä jokin siviilikohde kärsi. Miten vain, ainakin se vaikutti veljeen. _

_Ludwigin tarttuessa uudelleen kermapursottimeen, Gilbert harppasi tämän vierelle ja tarttui nopeasti toista ranteesta. "Anna sen jo olla", hän oli aivan lähellä lisätä, että heillä oli itse asiassa kiire aivan toisaalle, mutta nielaisi sanansa ja väisti viime hetkessä aiheen, " tuntuuko se tänään pahaltakin?" Vaikka Ludwig tiputtikin pursottimen kädestään ja totesi huonosti onnistuvaa hymynhäivettä hakien kestävänsä aivan mainiosti, Gilbertistä tuntui vahvasti, että toinen salaili häneltä jotakin. Jotain, joka tunkeutui syvemmälle kuin tavallinen, tylsä, syvällä kaihertava jomotus sota-aikoina, joinain päivinä parempi ja joinain huonompi, riippuen täysin omien kansalaisten tilanteesta. "Miten sinä ylipäätään sait tämän valkoisen mullistuksen aikaisiksi?" Albiino loi merkitsevän katseen ympäri jauhojen peittämää keittiötä ja lopuksi yhtä lailla valkoiseen Ludwigiin. Pikkuveli yskähti epämukavasti kiskaistessaan ranteensa irti toisen otteesta ja laski sen naputtamaan hermostuneesti pöydän reunaa. "Sinä tiedät, sitä sattuu... Silmissä pimeni ja huitaisin tuon vahingossa lattialle. Eikä se kuulu sinulle. Miksi edes tulit, vain päästäksesi sinäkin valittamaan minulle?" Ääni alkoi kohota ja siihen sekä kasvoihin syntyi joka sanalla kasvava ärtymys. "En minä sillä-" "Niin, et tietenkään. Häivy tai sano mitä sinulle oli asiaa, minä en jaksa tätä nyt!" Gilbert säpsähti veljensä vahvaa ääntä, joka ei ollut kaukanakaan suoranaisesta huudosta. Ludwigilla oli kaikuva ääni, mutta tällä kertaa tuntui kuin siinä olisi ollut pienenpieni, käheä väre. Veli oli tarttunut häntä olkapäästä ja sormet painuivat kipeästi ihoon, luultavasti toinen ei edes ymmärtänyt kuinka kovaa puristi. Albiino irvisti. "Jos sinä todella tahdot tietää", itsepähän Ludwig oli tahtonut kuulla ja jos häneltä pyydettiin epäkohteliaasti, vastauksellakin oli oikeus tulla töykeästi, "sinua odottaa yläkerrassa suorastaan innokkaasti joukko kärsimättömiä puoluemiehiä sekä yksi säälittävä pojankloppi kun sinä vain väsäilet täällä kakkusia." _

_Gilbert katsoi kuinka hitaasti ymmärrys valtasi Ludwigin kasvot, kauhistuneisuuden vallatessa tilaa tämän silmistä. Myös kipeä ote hartiasta heltisi ja irtosi kokonaan nuoremman läimäyttäessä käsi kasvoilleen kääntyessään puolittain selin albiinoon. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein... Ei voi olla totta. Mi-minä unohdin täysin." Äsken äkisti noussut kiukku katosi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin silkkaan järkytykseen. Gilbert kohotti kätensä toisen olkavarrelle, puristi rauhoittavasti. "Niin unohdit. Mutta älä huoli, aletaan vain mennä!" Ludwig löi isoveljensä käden sivuun ja käännähti äkisti täysin kasvokkain tämän kanssa. "Emme voi 'vain mennä'! Minä näytän hirveältä! Minä olen jo myöhässä! Mein Gott, hän antaa minun varmasti kuulla tästä kunniani." Kummatkin tiesivät kuka _hän_ oli. Eikä tämä suhtautunut laiminlyönteihin, joiden katsoi heikentävän arvovaltaansa ja asettavan luotettavuuden kyseenalaiseksi, suopeasti kenenkään taholta. Ei edes, varsinkaan, maansa. Gilbert hieroi läimäytyksestä jomottavaa kämmentään, mutta pysyi täysin vakavana. Ludwig näytti kuin olisi juuri ymmärtänyt tehneensä kammottavan virheen. Tavallaan olikin. Mutta pikkuveli näytti tarvitsevan pientä tuuppausta päästäkseen irti lamaannuksestaan, sillä täällä asiaa voivottelu ei auttanut tippaakaan. "Mitä sinä sitten voivottelet siinä?" Gilbert tuhahti ja viittasi ovelle päin, "ala jo mennä, hus. Minä laitan tuon kakun pois, koristelet sen loppuun sitten myöhemmin, ja siivoan tämän hirveän sotkun. Ja sillä välin sinä menet ja peset itsesi, ettet näytä valokuvassa siltä kuin olisit pudonnut jauholaarin. Siihen kuuluu myös tuo typertynyt ilme." Veljeksistä vanhempi tarjosi Ludwigille sanojen lisäksi myös fyysisen tuuppauksen tönäistessään tämän ovea kohti. Toinen horjahti, mutta keräsi nopeasti sekä tasapainonsa että ajatuskykynsä ja lähti puolijuoksua ovesta ulos. "Westen, warte mal!" Huuto pysäytti Ludwigin ja tämä otti pari askelta taaksepäin ovensuuhun nähdäkseen minkä tähden Gilbert huusi hänen peräänsä. Albiino seisoi kädet lanteilla, ääni ja kasvot käskevinä, mutta silkka huvittuneisuus punaisissa silmissä tuikkien. "Jätä se esiliina kuitenkin tänne, ettei kukaan vastaantulija ihmettele." Nolo puna levisi nuoremman kasvoille ja tämä viskasi asusteen nopeasti yltään lattialle. _

_Taivaan kiitos Gilbertin nauru lakkasi kuulumasta jo ensimmäisten rappusten jälkeen._

* * *

><p>Missä ne olivat?<p>

Tarkemmin sanottuna vanhat videokasetit, jotka olivat hukkuneet uudempien levykkeiden astuttua vuosia sitten kuvaan, ja joita Gilbert nyt yritti löytää laatikoistaan kaiken muun niihin kerääntyneen rojun alta. Niitä tiettyjä kasetteja. Toistaiseksi etsintä ei ollut tuottanut tulosta ja jokainen läpipengottu laatikko oli penkomisen jäljiltä vain aikaista sotkuisempi. Alakerrasta kuului ulko-oven kolahdus, jonka aiheuttaja täytyi olla kauppamatkalta palaava Ludwig. Heti kolahdusta seurasi innokas haukunta ja tassujen tänne vain vaimeasti kuuluva töminä lattiaa vasten. Gilbert ei kuitenkaan noussut toivottamaan veljeään ja tämän mukanaan tuomia ruokaostoksia tervetulleeksi kolmen innokkaan koiran tavoin, huusi vain sijoiltaan nousematta kurkku suorana tervehdyksen, joka ei varmasti kuulunut vain alakertaan vaan myös seinien läpi pihalle asti. Puhumattakaan avoimesta ikkunasta, josta aukesi näkymä sunnuntailounastaan ulkosalla nauttivien naapureiden terassille. Vastausta ei kuulunut, mutta se ei vaivannut albiinoa, joka jatkoi keskeytyksettä laatikoidensa penkomista. Ludwig ilmoittaisi kyllä, kunhan saisi tuomistaan ruokatarvikkeista kyhättyä kasaan lounasta.

Turhautuneena Gilbert siirtyi toisiksi ylimmäiseen laatikkoon paistetun makkaran tuoksun leijuessa myöhemmin alakerrasta hänenkin huoneeseensa. Sekalaisen rojun seassa lojui kyllä joitakin videoita, mutta aina kun albiino kuvitteli löytäneensä etsimänsä, kasetin nimilappu paljasti sen joksikin muuksi. Hän kuitenkin jähmettyi sekunniksi paikoilleen heti laatikon avatessaan, ylimmäiseksi lojumaan unohdetun paperiläpyskän kiinnittäessä hänen mielenkiintonsa. Valokuvan, tarkemmin sanottuna, jonka olemassaolon hän oli ehtinyt jo lähes täysin unohtaa. "Ach, diese..." Hän oli heittänyt pari viikkoa sitten ullakon siivouksen yhteydessä löytämänsä valokuvan vain nopeasti laatikkoon kätkeäkseen sen Ludwigin katseelta, ja unohtanut pian odottamattoman löytönsä. Kunnes se nyt uudelleen eksyi hänen tielleen. Jo ullakolla Gilbert oli päättänyt, ettei päästäisi kuvaa pikkuveljen näkyviin, sillä se herättäisi varmasti vain tarpeetonta, ylilyötyä mielenkuohua. Veljellä kun oli ikävä tapa ylireagoida tällaisten tapausten yhteydessä; entisen itsensä ja aikoinaan läheisestikin tuntemiensa ihmisten nimien ja tekojen, vaalittujen ja pelättyjen muistojen, pulpahdellessa joskus jälleen pinnalle. Olisi siis parempi etsiä sille parempi piilo. Albiino nousi polviltaan seisomaan, jo videokasetit puolittain unohtaneena, ja haravoi nopeasti huoneensa läpi keksiäkseen paikan, johon pikkuveli ei varmasti tunkisi nenäänsä edes huimimman siivousinnon vallatessa tämä.

Nopean yleiskatsauksen ja miettimistauon jälkeen Gilbert polvistui vuoteensa vierelle ja möyri ahtaasti puoliksi sen alle kurottaakseen vetämään raskaan metallirasian sänkynsä alta. Pöly kutitti nenää ja meni hengitysteihin - ehkä pitäisi viimeinkin antaa pikkuveljen imureineen ja moppeineen tulla pitkästä aikaa hänen huoneeseensa. Albiino pyyhkäisi lähes tiedostamattaan pölyä puseroltaan ja rasian viileältä kannelta. Kanteen oli teipattu ilmastointiteipillä paperilappu, joka sisälsi sanat:" Mahtavan Preussin yksityistavarat - Älä kuvittelekaan koskevasi silkkaan mahtavuuteen!" Sanat, laatikon sijoituspaikka, kaikki olivat kuitenkin vain teatteria, joilla oli tarkoitus harhauttaa siivotessaan huoneessa tonkivaa Ludwigia. Tämä veti omat johtopäätöksensä ja kohteliaisuuttaan jätti hämmentävän laatikon turvaan. Gilbert tuhahti, ihan kuin kaikki olisivat säilyttäneet sänkynsä alla samanlaista materiaalia kuin hän tiesi pikkuveljensä tekevän. Ei todellakaan, hän ei ollut niin typerä, että jättäisi yksityisen viihteensä niin naurettavan ilmiselvään paikkaan ja vielä suorastaan kutsuisi jokaista kurkkaamaan lisäämällä merkinnän 'huippusalainen'.

Hitaasti, jollain tapaa lähes hellin ottein Gilbert avasi metallirasian kannen. Sen sisältä paljastuva sisältö oli naurettavassa ristiriidassa salamyhkäisen ulkonäön kanssa. Pieniä, vanhoja, äkkiseltään katsottuna täysin turhanpäiväisiä tavaroita. Muistoja menneiltä vuosisadoilta. Valokuvia, medaljonkeihin niin pienellä pensselillä maalattuja muotokuvia, ettei yksityiskohtia voinut erottaa, pitsinen nenäliina, hopeinen huilu, jota hän ei ollut soittanut niin kauan, että epäili osaisiko edes enää, kankaista repäistyjä riekaleita, sekä muuta, muun muassa kaksi viikkoa sitten löytyneet, polttamisella uhatut Ludwigin lapsuudenaikaiset piirustukset. Valokuva sopisi joukkoon, vaikka vain väliaikaisesti, sillä tämä laatikko kuului tavaroille, jotka herättivät vain ja ainoastaan hyviä muistoja, jotka olivat lähellä hänen sydäntään. Kuva ei varsinaisesti lukeutunut näiden joukkoon, eikä Gilbert tahtonut jättää sitä pitkäksi aikaa tahraamaan muista esineistä huokuvaa kotoista tunnetta. Muttei hän halunnut sitä poiskaan heittää, sillä sekin edusti jotain. Ehkä se pitäisi sulkea päiväkirjan väliin.

Gilbert laski vaivaa aiheuttavan valokuvan laatikon viereen lattialle ja nosti hopeaisen huilun hellästi käsiinsä, pyöritellen ihoa vasten viileältä tuntuvaa soitinta käsissään. Hän oli lakannut soittamasta jouduttuaan osaksi Venäjän suurta taloutta. Väristys kävi selkää pitkin. Vuodet 'onnellisten neuvostomaiden yhteisössä', mieleen syöpynyt kuva kolkosta hymystä ja venäjän kieli, jota hän ymmärsi ja osasi vaikkei olisi halunnutkaan, olivat kuitenkin vain ohimennen mielessä häivähtäviä kuvia (mutta, Luoja, ne painajaiset jotka silloin tällöin piinasivat häntä), jotka huuhtoutuivat pois toisenlaisten alta. Miten hänen kuninkaisiinsa kuulunut, ylpeäryhtinen mies tasoittui sekä tasoitti uhkarohkean, hurjan maansa rauhoittumaan sotien välissä, kohottamaan hopeisen soittimen ja puhaltamaan hellästi, toisella tapaa kuin hengen kulkiessa puuskittain miekka käsissä, adrenaliinin kupliessa suonissa. Ja Gilbert ymmärsi, ettei musiikkia saanut soimaan kauniisti, jos ei laittanut sydäntään mukaan, puhaltaen jokaisessa puhalluksessa myös jotain sielustaan. Että jokin muukin saattoi olla kaunista, vaatia keskittymistä ja täydellistä omistautumista, kuin vain punainen hurme, yhtä punainen kuin hänen silmänsä, ja kiihko, joka valtasi albiinon saadessaan miekan käsiinsä. Gilbert huokaisi haikeasti hymyillen. Niistä ajoista oli aikaa, nykypäivänä sota ei ollut samanlaista eikä ikinä olisi tuottanut samanlaista mielihyvää kuin vanha kunnon sodankäynti. Eikä täällä ollut enää kuningasta, joka oli valmis suhtautumaan maahansa muunakin kuin vain kappaleena maata. Varovasti, peläten, ettei enää yllättäen osaisikaan, Gilbert kohotti huilun huulilleen ja puhalsi kokeilevasti. Ääni ei ollut puhdas instrumentin maattua niin monia vuosia käyttämättömänä, mutta yhtäkaikki lähes kipeän tuttu. Toinen puhallus, tällä kertaa varmemmin soiva ääni. Sormet löysivät alitajunnasta pulppuavin muistojen avulla, lähes yhtä taidokkaina kuin joskus ennen, oikeat paikkansa ja pian ensimmäistä ääntä seurasi jo joukko muita, punoutuen yksinkertaiseksi sävelmäksi.

" _Vuh_!"

Sävelten kulku katkesi kimeään riitasointuun ja kalahdukseen huilun tipahtaessa yllätetyn preussilaisen käsistä lattialle jonkin iskeydyttyä hänen selkäänsä vasten. Syyllinen ei turhaan piilotellut itseään, vaan häntäänsä riemukkaasti huitova koira kiersi oikopäätä Gilbertin etupuolelle ja asetti tassunsa albiinon syliin. "Tyhmä koira", Gilbert hymähti ensisäikähdyksestä nopeasti toivuttuaan ja pörrötti hänen kasvojaan karhealla kielellään nuolevan koiran kultaista turkkia. Ehkä huilun ääni oli hälyttänyt Asterin paikalle tai ehkä koira oli muuten vain päättänyt osoittaa kiintymystään omistajansa isoveljelle. Toisen käden paijatessa kultaista koiraa, toinen tavoitteli kädestä tipahtanutta huilua. Sormet kiertyivät lujasti sen ympärille. Kasvot läpimärkinä Gilbert työnsi lujasti vihdoin kultaisennoutajan kauemmas itsestään portaikosta kuuluvien, selvästi koirille kuulumattomien, askelten äänien kantautuessa hänen korviinsa. Gilbert piteli toisella kädellään sinnikkäästi lähemmäs yrittävää Asteria kauempana ja toisella laittoi huilun takaisin metatallirasian suojiin, innokkaasti lähemmäs pyrkivä koiran vaikeuttaessa tehtävää. Albiino säpsähti ja paiskasi äkkiä laatikon kannen kiinni kuullessaan huoneensa ovelta tutun ääneen:" Bruder? Ruoka on valmista." Gilbert tönäisi hätäisellä kädenliikkeellä metallilaatikon sänkynsä alle, sen päästäessä laahaava ääni hankautuessaan parkettia vasten. Ludwig varmasti huomasi ja kuuli, muttei tapansa mukaan rohjennut kysyä tarkemmin mitä isoveli oli touhunnut laatikon kanssa, jonka hän mielsi joksikin aivan muuksi kuin se todellisuudessa oli. Albiino vilkaisi ovensuulla seisoskelevaa pikkuveljeään olkansa yli, ennen kuin nousi seisomaan, Asterin välittömästi alkaessa hyppiä hänen jalkojensa ympärillä, kunnes Ludwigin tiukka komento sai koiran rauhoittumaan. "Viimeinkin? Minä jo mietinkin mikä siinä makkaroiden paistamisessa kestää", Gilbert tuhahti, askelten suunnatessa ovelle pikkuveljen luo ja siitä kaksien askeleiden sekä yhden koiran tassujen teputuksen jatkaessa kohti keittiöstä leijuvaa ruoantuoksua.

" Umm, Bruder..."

"Na?"

"Soititko sinä äsken huilua..?"

Gilbert kielsi, kuin ei olisi tiennyt äänen kuuluneen Ludwiginkin korviin asti. Pikkuveli ei kuitenkaan väittänyt vastaan, hymyili vain salaisesti itsekseen. Oli kauan siitä kun hän oli viimeksi kuullut isoveljensä puhaltavan käsittämättömän kauniita ääniä huilusta, jonka sointia hän oli pikkupoikana rakastanut ja saattanut kuunnella tuntikausia oven takana salaa veljensä soittoa.

Kumpikaan ei huomannut, että kaikessa kiireessä Gilbertin huoneen lattialle, puolittain sängyn alle, oli unohtunut kulahtanut valokuva.

* * *

><p><em>Ludwig sormeili hermostuneesti kaulustaan ikään kuin se ei olisi ollut jo täydellisen suorassa. Toinen oli saanut itsensä ennätysajassa edustuskelpoiseksi. Univormun tummuus korosti jopa normaalia kalpeampaa, hienovaraisesti hermostuneisuudesta kielivää, ihoa. Kummankin käsivarsissa vilkkuva räikeä punainen oli melkein samaa sävyä pikkuveljensä rinnalla seisovan albiinon silmien kanssa. Veljespari oli kiirehtinyt kuin hengenhädässä, mutta nyt kaksoisovien edessä he olivat pysähtyneet vetämään hetkeä ennen kuin avaisivat ovet ja liittyisivät vihdoin jo odottaneiden, odottamisesta varmasti ärtyneiden ihmisten seuraan. "Gilbert", Ludwig yskähti vaimeasti, kuitenkaan katsomatta puhuteltuun päin, vaan pitäen katseensa tiukasti oven kiiltävässä, puisessa pinnassa, "mitä ihmettä minä oikein sanon heille? Hänelle?" Gilbert huokaisi ja kääntyi pyyhkäisemään sormillaan hosuessa roikkumaan jääneen hiussuortuvan pois pikkuveljensä otsalta. "Keksi jotain. Yritä vain olla niin ylpeä ja suoraselkäinen ja niin kertakaikkisen ihastuttavan arjalainen, ettei kukaan edes viitsi ajatella muuta. Häikäise heidät, Westen." Gilbert virnisti ja taputti rohkaisevasti pitempää hartialle, mutta toinen ei vaikuttanut puoliksikaan yhtä luottavaiselta. Tämä pelkäsi johtajaansa, joka kyllä kunnioitti maansa täysin ideologiaansa vastaavaa ulkomuotoa, mutta vaati muuten täydellistä uskollisuutta ja luultavasti mies näkisi tämänkin erehdyksen jonkinlaisena kapinayrityksenä. Gilbert oli varma, että miehessä oli jotain kauheasti vinoutunutta, jokin tämän sisällä oli vääntynyt hirvittävän vääräksi, mutta hän ei tarkalleen kyennyt erottamaan mistä hän näki tuon tuostakin pilkahduksia, ei kyennyt näkemään asian laajuutta tai ymmärtämään kokonaisuutta. Pikkuveljen johtaja oli kuin sumea lasi, jonka läpi ei nähnyt ja jonka läpi katsoessa asiat vääristyivät epäselviksi eikä niitä enää tuntenut siitä huolimatta, että muodot saattoi erottaa. "Kyllä se siitä", albiino lopulta tokaisi nuoremman pysyessä vaiti, tämän verettömien huulien puristuessa tiukasti yhteen.<em>

_Ja näiden sanojen saattelemana Gilbert tönäisi pariovet suureellisesti auki. Hän oli tietoinen jokaisesta silmäparista, joka sillä hetkellä kohdistui häneen ja veljeen, erityisesti jälkimmäiseen, ja tiedosti myös sen, etteivät kaikki katseet olleet suinkaan vain ystävällisiä, vaikka jotkut silmät täyttyivätkin pelonsekaisesta, suunnattomasta kunnioituksesta näiden kahden henkilön, olennon, maan edessä. Albiino havaitsi silmäkulmastaan miten Ludwig liikahti hienoisesti eteenpäin kuin kumartaakseen, kunnes päähän taottu määräys siitä, ettei Deutschland kumartuisi minkään, kenenkään edessä, ei koskaan eikä missään tilanteessa, keskeytti kohteliaan eleen tuskin ennen kuin se alkoikaan. Ja Gilbert kun oli saanut vuosikymmeniä sitten tolkuttaa pikkuveljelleen niin useasti tuon tavan tärkeydestä kunnes se oli viimein uponnut sinisilmäisen pikkupojan selkärankaan. Gilbert melkein tunsi miten Ludwig hänen vieressään veti henkeä ja terästi itseään, vetäen kasvoilleen ilmeettömän naamion ennen kuin päästi täysin kaikista tunteista riisutut sanat suustaan:" Pahoittelen myöhästymistäni." Äkkiä pikkuveli näytti niin kylmältä ja ilmeettömältä, kuin mikään ei olisi hetkauttanut tätä, ja kuitenkin albiino tiesi miten hermostunut ja vaivaantunut veli sisäisesti oli. Ristiriita tuntui oudolta, mutta samalla tavalla Gilbert keräsi nopeasti itsensä ympärille, esiintymiseensä omanlaisiaan suojamuureja, jotka torjuivat ikävät katseet hänen iholtaan, päästämättä niitä pintaa syvemmälle. Mutta hän olikin elänyt paljon pikkuveljeään kauemmin ja oli tottuneempi sopeutumaan tällaisiin tilanteisiin._

"_Endlich! Tällainen huolimattomuus on anteeksiantamatonta, Deutschland! Kaikki muut ovat odottaneet täällä ikuisuuden", ensimmäiseksi kuuluva ja vähemmän kuin hyväntuulinen ärähdys toivotti heidät tervetulleiksi koko joukon mahtavimman miehen noustessa tuoliltaan ylös. Ludwig taivutti päätään nöyrästi, osoittaen katuvansa, mutta Gilbert vain muljautti silmänsä kohti kattoa. Tuo mies olisi voinut käskeä johtamaansa maata hyppäämään sillalta ja mitä todennäköisimmin pikkuveli olisi niin tehnytkin. Tietenkin albiino oli itse opettanut Ludwigille johtajaansa luottamiseen ja uskollisuuden tärkeyden, mutta tämä yksilö sai hänen niskakarvansa pystyyn, ja sitä paitsi miehen käsistä kulkivat liian tiukat langat suoraan pikkuveljen sydämeen, kaulan ympärille. Kun tämä nykäisi, veli kompuroi perässä. Verenkarvaat silmät panivat myös merkille miten tuo typerä valokuvaaja töllisteli maataan hämmästyksestä pyöristynein silmin, jotka kuvastivat paitsi kunnioitusta, pelkoakin, myös pohjatonta, luultavasti miehen itse edes tiedostamatonta, luontaista rakkautta, suojelunhalua kotimaataan kohtaan. Ludwigkin tunsi varmasti varauksettoman tuijotuksen ihollaan ja Gilbert olisi voinut vannoa tämän väläyttäneen heikon, hyväntahtoisen hymyn valokuvaajalla kohottaessaan päänsä, mutta ele oli niin huomaamaton ja hetkellinen, ettei sitä voinut edes kunnolla erottaa. Joka tapauksessa valokuvaaja havahtui äkisti ällistyksestään ja räpäytti hämmentyneenä silmiään. "Nyt kun Deutschland viimein saapui, tämä nuori Fotograf tässä voikin jatkaa työtään?" yksi kunnianarvoisista henkilöistä Führerin välittömässä lähituntumassa ehdotti kuivakkaasti. Tämä nyökkäsi ja Ludwig asteli peremmälle saliin, Gilbertin jäädessä sulkemaan ovet ennen kuin hän kiirehti veljensä rinnalle. Mielessä häivähti epämukava aavistus siitä, etteivät kaikki läsnäolijat pitäneet hänen esiintymisestään Ludwigin rinnalla - puhumattakaan hänen esiintymisestään täällä. _

_Mahtavien miesten läsnäolosta, jatkuvan tarkkailun alla olemisesta, hermostunut valokuvaaja, joka kylläkin näytti jollain tuntemattomalla tavalla rauhoittuneen maansa henkilöitymän läheisyydestä, esiteltiin pikaisesti Ludwigille. (Ja Gilbert oli varma, että veli olisi esittelystä huolimatta tiennyt jossain syvällä sisällään tuon nimen jo etukäteen, vaikkei se olisi hänen mieleensä päällimmäiseksi noussutkaan.) Kaksikko kätteli pikaisesti, kunnes valokuvaaja tarttui kiinni työhönsä ja viittoili, ihmisiä tekemään tilaa, siirtymään pois kohdasta, jossa hän tahtoisi kuvata vain tietyt henkilöt. Mies osasi kyllä työnsä, mutta tämän eleistä ja äänestä puuttui varmuutta, joka olisi vakuuttanut ammattitaidosta ja luotettavuudesta. Ylenkatseellisesti hymyillen ihmiset kuitenkin väistyivät tämän ohjeiden mukaisesti. Raivattuaan aution tilan seinustalle, valokuvaaja komensi Ludwigin kameran eteen, ohjeistaen tätä saadakseen ryhdikkään valtion mahdollisimman hyvään kuvakulmaan. "Juuri siihen niin- Ei, odottakaa, vähän enemmän vasemmalle! Kääntyisittekö vähän? Nyt, siinä pysykää paikoillanne!" _

_Paria salamanväläystä myöhemmin Ludwig oli tallennettu filmille kaikessa Kolmannen valtakunnan aikaisessa loistossaan, tämän johtajan nyökätessä hyväksyntänsä merkiksi. Führerin vierelle hiippaillut propagandaministeri, tämän kanssa kuivalla sävyllä politiikasta keskusteleva, kummankin silmien kuitenkin seuraillessa maansa henkilöitymän jokaista liikettä, totesi, että yhteiskuva voisi olla paikallaan. _

_Ja aivan kameran viereen, välittämättä siitä, että hänen läheisyytensä häiritsi ja hämmensi poloista valokuvaajaa, siirtynyt Gilbert pystyi lukemaan lisääntyneen jäykkyyden pikkuveljensä liikkeissä valokuvaajan hänen vierellä neuvoessa sekä maata että tämän johtajaa asettumaan mahdollisimman edustavaan yhteiskuvaan. Äänensävy oli entistäkin kohteliaampi, miltei arka, sillä jälkimmäiselle puhuessa oli enemmän kuin viisasta varoa sanojensa lisäksi myös niiden sävyä. Kameraa käsittelevät kädet tärisivät silminnähden._

_Salaman välähdystä seurasi muutama lisää. "V-valmis", valokuvaaja ilmoitti viimein välähdysten lakattua. Maan johtaja ei kuitenkaan siirtynyt, vaan kääntyi puhumaan Ludwigille. "Meidän täytynee keskustella aiemmasta ikävästä välikohtauksesta kaksin myöhemmin", hän totesi, tai pikemminkin käski, sillä vaihtoehtoja sanoille ei missään tapauksessa ollut, eivätkä ne edes jättäneet vastaväitteille tilaa. "Tietenkin. Es tut mir wirklich Leid", Ludwig vastasi, nopean päännyökkäyksen säestämänä. "Oletan, ettei se johtunut millään lailla aikaisemmin käymästämme keskustelusta keittiössä. Sinun täytyy tietää, mikä uljaalle Saksanmaalle on hyväksi ja mikä ei. Naisten askareet eivät ole yhtään sen soveliaampia kuin epäsopiva aines, josta kuitenkin toivottavasti pääsemme mahdollisimman pian kokonaan eroon." Sanat lausuttiin vaimeasti, mutta tarpeeksi kovaa, jotta Gilbert saattoi kuulla ne terästäessään kuuloaan mahdollisimman teräväksi. Maininta keittiöstä yhdistyi albiinon mielessä siellä vallinneeseen sotkuun, valkoiseen jauhopölyyn joka puolella, ja hän rypisti tuumivasti kulmiaan._

"_Ottaisimmeko myös kuvan, johon Preußen ottaisi osaa?" Valokuvaajan varovaiset, niiden kuitenkin kavaltaessa alla piilevä alustava innokkuus, sanat aiheuttivat hetkellisen hiljaisuuden saliin. Gilbert vetäisi terävästi henkeä, ollen silmänräpäyksen ajan täysin varma, että ehdotus otettaisiin vastaan joko täydellisellä huomiotta jättämisellä tai huvittuneella pilkalla. Mitä hän ei ollut osannut odottaa, oli yhden tärkeimmistä miehistä esittämä hyväksyntä:" Ajatus kuulostaa järkeenkäyvältä." Sanat ansaitsivat kylmän, elottoman mulkaisun itse Führerin suunnalta, joskin henkilö, jolle se oli suunnattu, jätti sen täysin huomiotta - tuskin tahallaan, mikä olisi ollut suoraa niskurointia, ehkä pikemminkin vain huolimattomuuttaan. Ja huolimattomuus oli vaarallista. Koko ajattelemattoman, typerän ehdotuksen olisi voinut vielä kumota ja Gilbert odotti jonkun tekevän niin, mutta syistä, joita hän ei ymmärtänyt silloin eikä oikeastaan kunnolla myöhemminkään, mies hänen pikkuveljensä vierellä kohotti kätensä viitatakseen albiinon mukaan kuvaan. "Komm, bitte." Punaiset silmät heittivät yllättyneen katseen ensin valokuvaajaan, sitten Ludwigiin ja tämän vierellä seisovaan mieheen, mutta kuitenkin hänen jalkansa ottivat askeleet pikkuveljen vierelle kuin itsestään, automaattisesti. Hän asettui selvästi jännittyneen Ludwigin rinnalle, mutta typeryydessään melkein säälittävä valokuvaaja kehotti häntä siirtymään siitä arvoisan Führerin toiselle puolelle._

_Gilbert tiesi jo kuvan ottohetkellä, ettei se säilyisi kauaa päivänvalossa. Edes kuvan keskimmäinen henkilö, tai nimenomaan juuri hän, ei halunnut nähdä kuvaa, jossa seisoivat aina niin täydellinen, totinen Deutschland sekä itsepäisesti leukansa kohottanut, huomattavasti vähemmän jäykkä Preußen johtajansa kumminkin puolin. Puolueen miehetkään eivät halunneet nähdä tuota kuvaa, Ludwig tahtoi unohtaa sen, Gilbert vain jättää huomiotta kunnes se yksinkertaisesti katoaisi muun yhdentekevän rojun sekaan, ulkovallat polttaa ja halventaa sen sisältäessä kaikki, mitä vastaan he nyt kävivät sotaan ja jota he myöhemmin inhoaisivat, yhtä paljon kuin monet muut kammoaisivat ja näkisivät vain tuossa kuvassa jotain mitä eivät halunneet enää muistaa. Mutta valokuvaaja kameransa takana hymyili vihdoinkin hermostuneisuutensa alta onnistumisen ilossa, tietäen kuvan onnistuneen niin hyvin kuin hän vain saattoi toivoa. _

* * *

><p>"Bruder..!"<p>

Pedin lämpö, uni ja mielessä vielä häilyvät unikuvat sekä todellisuudesta kantautuva käskevä ääni kietoutuivat epäselväksi puuroksi enemmän unessa kuin hereillä olevan albiinon pään sisällä.

"Wach auf! Kuulitko, ylös! Kauanko sinä oikein suunnittelit taas nukkuvasi?"

Kurkusta nousi ylös tyytymätön murina Gilbertin kiskoessa peitto korviensa yli, yrittäen sulkea aamu-uniaan häiritsevän metelin pois unisesta mielestään. Tuloksena peitto kuitenkin vain kiskaistiin vahvalla nykäyksellä pois hänen yltään ja viileä ilma pääsi esteettä tunkeutumaan iholle. Silmiään avaamatta albiino koetti haparoida kädellään peittoaan takaisin, mutta vailla päämäärää hapuileva käsi ei osunut vilttiin, joka itse asiassa roikkui sängyn äärellä seisovan Ludwigin otteessa. Yöpöydällä seisova, kolhuinen herätyskello osoitti kellon olevan jo yli puolen päivän. Se ei tarkoittanut, että Gilbert olisi nukkunut vielä kovinkaan monta tuntia ja nyt herääminen tuntui kuin olisi noussut suoraan haudasta. Eikä Ludwigilta mitä ilmeisimmin riittänyt lainkaan myötätuntoa iltavirkulle isoveljelleen. Tätä todisti myös Gilbertin ansaitsema napakka tuuppaus kylkeen. "Ala nousta, et sinäkään voi nukkua ihan miten pitkään haluat. Jokin selkäranka se pitäisi jokaisella olla", pikkuveljen käskevä äänensävy tunkeutui väkisin albiinon korviin ja unenpöpperöisiin ajatuksiin. Ärtyneenä, punaiset silmät vielä unen samentamina, tämä kuitenkin raotti silmiään ja loi marmattavaan veljeensä mulkaisun, joka ei kuitenkaan sisältänyt uneliaisuudessaan edes puolta normaalista tehostaan. "Ei vielä, Westen", hän mumisi ja hautasi päänsä tyynyyn. "Eipäs vaan juuri nyt", Ludwig ärähti peräänantamattomasti ja harppoi ikkunalle avatakseen verhot, vain paljastaen harmaan, raskaiden pilvien varjostaman päivän. "Sinun pitäisi siivotakin täällä, tämähän on kuin mikäkin sikolätti", nuorempi jatkoi moitteitaan ja kumartui poimimaan pari eriparista sukkaa lattialta vain nyrpistääkseen nenäänsä ja tiputti ne takaisin lattialle. "Tiedät varmaan, että on olemassa aurinkoisempiakin herätystapoja", Gilbert jupisi ja haukotteli heti sanojensa perään, mutta yhtäkaikki nousi istualleen ja veti Ludwigin sängyn reunalle jättämän peiton takaisin ympärilleen suojaksi viileältä ilmalta. Nuorempi ei kuitenkaan vastannut, äännähti vain ilmaistakseen kuulleensa, järjestellen jo miten sattuu kirjahyllyssä lojuvia opuksia siistiin riviin. "Äläkä koske minun tavaroihini", Gilbert komensi, uudemman haukotuksen repiessä albiinon suunpieliä. "Ei minun tarvitsisi jos siivoaisit edes joskus huonettasi sen verran, että tämän uskoisi ihmisasumukseksi", Ludwig napautti vastaan, jättäen kuitenkin järjestelemänsä hyllyn rauhaan ja asteli takaisin isoveljensä vuoteen äärelle. "Minä heräsin jo kuudelta", hän huokaisi, "joten kyllä sinäkin voisit jo nousta ylös." "Ei kai se minun vikani ole, jos sinä koet tarvetta nousta joka aamu luonnottoman varhain? Kunnioittaisit edes toisten aamu-unia." "Tähän aikaan päivästä ei voi enää puhua 'aamu-unista', Bruder."

Gilbert ynähti ja heittäytyi takaisin makuulleen, saaden Ludwigin huokaisemaan puoliksi lannistuneena, tietäen kuitenkin, ettei toinen jaksaisi nyt jo kerran heränneenä enää kauaa tyhjänpanttina sängyssä makoilla. Hän kumartui nostamaan lattialta puoliksi sängyn alle ajautuneen kirjan, jota vanhempi oli viime iltana lukenut, ja samassa hänen silmiinsä osui hieman kauempana sängyn alla lojuva, neliskulmainen paperilappu. Ludwig ymmärsi sen valokuvaksi ja kurotti uteliaana kätensä napatakseen kuvan näkyville, ihmetellen miksi ja minkälaisia valokuvia hänen isoveljensä sängyn alla lojui.

Väri karkasi Ludwigin kasvoilta.

Gilbert kummasteli äkkiä langennutta hiljaisuutta, tai pikemminkin se muuttunutta luonnetta, ja kääntyi kyljelleen pikkuveljen puolelle ja avasi silmänsä katsoakseen miksi tämä oli lopettanut motkotuksensa.

Ja hän ei takuuvarmasti pitänyt siitä minkä näki.

"Westen..?" Gilbert sanoi puoliääneen varovaiseen sävyyn. Hän oli havahtunut hetkessä täysin hereille ja nousi nopeasti ylös, välittämättä enää vähääkään unistaan tai kylmästä ilmasta peiton lämmön jälkeen. Kalmankalpea, lattialle sängyn viereen kyykistynyt Ludwig piteli silminnähden tärisevissä käsissään valokuvaa, kykenemättä riuhtaisemaan silmiään irti sen kellastuneesta pinnasta. Albiino kirosi sisäisesti, hän oli kuvitellut siivonneensa eilen kuvan parempaan talteen, mutta ilmeisesti se oli sittenkin jäänyt jonnekin näkyville eilisessä hötäkässä. "Miksi?" sana lähti nuoremman veljeksen kurkusta vaivalloisesti, melkein silkkana vinkaisuna, kunnes ääneen kerääntyi enemmän voimaa, sen kuitenkin pysytellessä typertyneenä ja tärisevänä, "miksi ihmeessä tämä on täällä?" Gilbert heitti huokaisten jalkansa vuoteen laidan yli ja toivoi, että pikkuveli olisi katsonut häneen päin, ei olisi vain tuijottanut typerää valokuvaa niin intensiivisesti kuin se olisi lukinnut toisen katseen itseensä. Ludwig kuljetti sormenpäänsä valokuvassa komeilevien kolmen henkilön yli, kosketuksen irrotessa vain hieman kuvapinnan yläpuolelle sen ohittaessa keskimmäisen henkilön. Mutta peukalo painui hänen omien kasvojensa päälle kuin koettaen kätkeä, unohtaa, kadottaa, hävittää itsensä tuosta kuvasta.

_Järkytys_.

_Pelko_.

_Häpeä_.

Gilbert päätti puhua totta. "Minä löysin sen, kun sinä pakotit minut siivoamaan jokunen viikko sitten ullakkoa", hän tokaisi, "ja, ei, minulla ei ole aavistustakaan miten se on sinun ullakollesi jäänyt. Eikä sen ollut tarkoitus joutua sinun käsiisi. Minä tiesin, että sinä tärähtäisit, Westen." Vihdoinkin nuorempi sai katseensa irti valokuvasta melkein väkivaltaisella pään riuhtaisulla veljensä suuntaan. Mutta Gilbert ei ollut varma, oliko yhtään tyytyväisempi yhtäkkiä kohdatessaan toisen silmien samentuneen sinisen. "Silloin? Silloin jo! Ja sinä olet pitänyt tätä täällä yli kaksi viikkoa ja..! Ja…" Ludwig aloitti tyrmistyneesti, mutta vaikeni yllättäen, ehkä löytämättä sanoja, ehkä vain kykenemättä sanomaan niitä ääneen. "Se on vain valokuva, ei mikään hirviö, eikä kukaan hyppää yhtäkkiä ulos siitä", Gilbert huokaisi ja laski kätensä pikkuveljen hartialle. Toinen kuitenkin säpsähti kosketusta ja nousi äkisti ylös heti kämmenen hipaistua kauluspaidan verhoamaa olkapäätä. Gilbertkin hätkähti äkillistä liikettä ja joutui kääntämään katseensa ylöspäin, yrittäen tavoittaa jaloilleen nousseen pikkuveljensä katsetta, siinä kuitenkin epäonnistuen toisen vältellessä hänen silmiään. Ludwig pudisti päätään, käsien puristaessa kuvaa kuin hän olisi ollut aivan lähellä repiä sen kahtia, raastaa sen kappaleiksi, kuitenkaan kykenemättä tekemään niin, jonkin pidätellessä täriseviä käsiä. "Tämä on paha", hän kuiskasi, kuitenkin niin poissaolevasti, sanojen kohdistuessa ei kenellekään, että albiino oletti veljensä puhuvan pikemminkin yksinään, "mitä jos joku näkee tämän..? Mitä jos... Minkä tähden... Warum?" Gilbert epäili pikemminkin kuvan ja sen herättämien muistojen vaivaavan enemmän kuin varsinainen huoli muun maailman mielipiteistä. Äkkiä huoneessa löyhkäävän häpeän, järkytyksen, emotionaalisen tuskan, monenlaisten tunteiden, joilta hän olisi halunnut veljeä säästää, pystyi melkein tuntemaan hohkaavan pikkuveljen olemuksesta. Tuo valokuva edusti kaikkea, mitä Ludwig katui, mitä hän ei tahtonut muistaa, mikä sai hänet heräilemään yhäkin öisin painajaisistaan ja pahoittelemaan, pyytelemään loputtomiin asti anteeksi. Kuva oli onnistunut ja näytti kuin sekä varsinainen maa isoveljineen johtajansa kanssa olisivat sopineet kuvaan, yhteen, täysin luonnollisesti, välittäen jo silkalla kuvakulmalla suunnatonta, brutaalia valtaa. Valokuvaaja, jonka kasvoja Gilbert ei enää kyennyt hahmottamaan mielessään, oli saanut ainakin yhden loistavasti onnistuneen kuvan aikaisiksi. Valitettavasti.

"Anna sen olla", Gilbert murahti noustessaan hänkin sängyn reunalta jaloilleen, kylmän lattian pistellessä paljaita jalkapohjia, "se on mennyttä. Ei sinun tarvitse mennä sekaisin vain yhden, typerän valokuvan takia. Heitetään se pois, unohdetaan koko asia." Toivottua vastakaikua hän ei kuitenkaan saanut Ludwigilta, joka loi isoveljeensä silmät avoimina järkyttyneen katseen, kuin kyseenalaistaen jo pelkällä ilmeellään albiinon järjenjuoksun. "Heitetään pois? Jokuhan saattaa löytää tämän!" hän puuskahti ja liikahti sivuun Gilbertin kosketuksen alta, "meidän täytyy polttaa tämä. Polttaa! Ettei jää todisteeksi mitään muuta kuin tuhkaa. Niin kuin kaikista heistä tuli tuhkaa… Hänestäkin." Nuoremman pää painui ja silmät kiinnittyivät taas tiukasti valokuvaan. Albiino puri alahuultaan, huokaisten sisäisesti; hän oli tiennyt, että typerä valokuva luultavasti vain saisi pikkuveljen tolaltaan, saisi tämän taas kieriskelemään itsesäälissä, jota toinen näytti niin rakkaasti sekä vaalivan, että vihaavan itsessään. Laajentuneet pupillit paljastivat, ettei Ludwig oikeastaan edes ollut kovin läsnä, paniikkikohtauksen tehdessä tuloaan. "Hyvä on, hyvä on. Rauhoitu, Westen, vain rauhoitu nyt", Gilbert myötäili, kietoen varovasti kätensä takaapäin veljensä ympärille, yrittäen saada läheisyydellä tämän rauhoittumaan. Ilmeisesti valokuva oli kuitenkin laukaissut liian vahvan reaktion, eikä mikään tuntunut saavan Ludwigia tasaantumaan juuri nyt. Toinen riistäytyi irti halauksesta ja löi samalla kipeästi albiinoa käsivarteen, mutta vanhempi vain hieroi kipeää kohtaa valittamatta, tietäen, että se vain lisäisi raskaassa, rauhattomassa katumuksessa läikkyvien sinisten silmien kivun terävöittämää ilmettä juuri nyt. "Mikset sinä sanonut mitään? Annoit tämän kuvan vain olla täällä. Etkö sinä ajatellut, miten sinä oikein saatoit nukkua, vaikka tämä - ja tässä on myös _hän_ - oli sinun sänkysi alla?" Ludwig vetosi veljeensä, seisoen sivuttain tähän, valokuvan rypistyessä tiedostamattaan tiukasti kiinni puristuneissa nyrkeissä. "Se on vain valokuva, Westen", Gilbert huomautti, "ei minun, eikä sinunkaan, tarvitse menettää tolkkuasi ja kaikkea vain yhden pahaisen, harmittoman valokuvan takia."

"Harmiton? Tämä on pöyristyttävä, hirveä, inhottava kuva!" Ludwigin ääni kohosi melkein silkaksi huudoksi, miehen siirrellessä painoaan levottomana jalalta toiselle. Samassa, äkkiarvaamatta nuorempi veljeksistä käännähti kannoillaan ja harppoi pitkin, kärsimättömin askelin pois huoneesta. "Mihin sinä menet?" Gilbert huudahti rynnätessään pikkuveljensä perään. "Polttamaan tämän!" vastasi huuto portaikosta.

Vihainen, järkyttynyt, aikomuksestaan täysin varma huuto. Värisevä, pelästynyt, satutettu huuto.

Pitkä, vahva, itsevarma, totinen, täydellinen Ludwig. Tunnontuskiensa kanssa taisteleva, muiden jälkeen itse itsensä lokaan polkenut, säälittävä, poloinen Ludwig.

Gilbert katsoi pikkuveljensä vierestä, miten liekit nielivät paperinpalaa, polttaen sen. Katsoi miten lieskat kuvastuivat Ludwigin sinisistä silmistä, ehkä hänen omistaankin, näki, että vaikka helpotus vain tuhkan jäädessä todisteiksi kuvan olemassaolosta rentoutti aavistuksen veljen hartioita, kipu ja tunnontuskat eivät jättäneet tämän silmiä. "Westen", albiino totesi kuivasti, tietäen toisen kuuntelevan, vaikkei tämän osoittanutkaan sitä, "siinä näet, ettei tällä teolla ollut mitään väliä. Se oli vain tavara. Ei sen tuhoaminen muuta mitään." "Totta kai minä tiedän", Ludwig mutisi tukahtuneesti, "minä vain... Minä vain toivoin..."

Heidän välilleen lankesi pitkä hiljaisuus, kummankin tietäessä, ettei sanoja tarvittu. Gilbert ymmärsi. Ludwig ymmärsi. Viimeistenkin liekkien lopulta sammuessa poltettua kaiken loppuun, nuoremman hartiat alkoivat täristä ja rikkonainen nyyhkäys repi tämän kurkkua. Sitä seurasi toinen, toista kolmas, ja albiino veti pikkuveljensä halaukseen riekaleisen itkun vihdoin tullessa parantamaan hetkeksi oloa, kyyneleiden vihdoin täyttäessä ensin silmät ja sitten kostuttaessa posket. Itku helpotti enemmän kuin valokuvan palaminen, mutta aiheutui osaksi jälkimmäisen tuottamasta pettymyksestä Ludwigin tajutessa teon olleen hyödytön, sielun siitä huolimatta painavan tunteista raskaana. "Hyss, kyllä se siitä", Gilbert kuiskasi, käden silittäessä lohtua tarjoavalla eleellä pikkuveljen vaaleita hiuksia, "joku päivä sinä pystyt vielä katsomaan vaikka tusinaa tuollaista kuvaa niistä välittämättä - ja vielä nauramaan niille."

Paperinpala saattoi käpristyä liekkien kuumuudessa, palaa poroksi, kasaksi tuhkaa, kuin sitä ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan. Mutta muistot ja häpeä eivät palaneet, haihtuneet samalla lailla. Ehkä aika polttaisi nekin joskus, tuskallisen hitaasti, ruosteeksi, tylsyttäen kivun. Lopulta. Ehkä niin hitaasti, että kaikki tästä maailmasta ehtisi hävitä ennen kuin niin viimein kävisi.

Ihmisikä leimahti nopeasti, paloi kirkkaana, melkein räjähtäen kunnes sammui. Valtiot paloivat hitaasti, vuosisatojen kuluessa, karrelle, ruostuivat puhki.

Loppujen lopuksi aivan kaikesta jäisi jäljelle vain tuhkaa.


End file.
